


Pancakes

by Salmonellagogo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry, M/M, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/Salmonellagogo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of tumblr ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is not a happy bunny in the morning. Also, Stiles's pancakes are expression of love.

 

 

The pan sizzled when Stiles sprinkled some water to test the heat. He poured the pancake batter and observed it spread on the pan's surface satisfyingly. He knew by heart the two minutes wait before he flipped it.

He had learned to make pancakes since he was seven, barely tall enough to reach the stove. He’d made them for his parents, then later just his father and sometimes Scott.

He repeated the steps, clockwork precise, until he had two mounds of pancakes arranged on the plates Allison gave him as housewarming gift two weeks ago. Leaving them to cool on the counter, Stiles opened the fridge and took out a plastic container full of strawberries. He cleaned them under running water and cut them in halves.

Stiles was plating the strawberries when a grumpy voice sounded from the hallway, “Pancakes again? We’re out of maple syrup, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled, taking the sight of Derek disheveled from sleep. His hair jutted out haphazardly. The bottom of his pajama pants dragged on the floor, low enough at the waist to show off the V of his stomach. It was a view Stiles would never get tired of.

“I smuggled a Hershey’s Caramel Syrup from dad’s cabinet when I visited yesterday,” Stiles said, moving the plates from the counter to the island. “Just sit and eat, grumpy.”

It was raining outside. Water pelted softly against the window pane. It was raining in California and sunny in New York. Stiles had a demented suspicion that the rain followed him home from New York. It wouldn’t be strange. After all, what was a sentient raincloud in the face of all the monster-of-the-week they’d had to face in the six years since he’d found half of Laura’s dead body.

Derek grumbled some more but took a seat across from Stiles. He speared a strawberry with his fork like he had it out for the poor thing. Derek was _not_ a morning person.

“From the scale of one to ten, how strange it was you think if the rain followed me home from college?” Stiles asked, brandishing a fork at Derek.

Derek looked up from his food and _glared_.

Stiles grinned. He’d made pancakes for his parents, then later just his father and sometimes Scott. These days though, he made them for Derek.

  
 **  
**

 


	2. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A what if AU. In which Sheriff Stilinski dies. Inspired by this gifs-set: http://salmonellagogo.tumblr.com/post/57791879085/stiles-crying-face-made-me-saaaaaaaad-and-then

They fight. Sometimes.  
  
Both of them are a little broken at the seams. Derek, with the many trauma and losses he has accumulated in his life is never quite right from the start. And Stiles, he’s never quite got over the guilt of losing his father.  
  
Often, the trigger is something mundane. Derek’s forgotten to put the milk carton back into the fridge this time.  
  
Derek storms out of the house just before it can escalate into a shouting match —an inevitability really, because Derek’s patience is hair trigger at best and Stiles will compromise but _never_ ever back down, not unless there are lives in danger.  
  
When Derek comes back eventually, because Derek is many things, but he _always_ comes back for Stiles, they don’t touch and they don’t talk about it. Stiles puts on a movie instead.  
  
They watch men and women eviscerate each other in overly dramatic splashes of blood on the ground; they watch quest of glory paid in blood and a cathartic kiss between the two protagonists that happens just before the credit rolls.  
  
Only after the movie ends and the DVD winds back into the starting menu, only then Stiles touches him. He tentatively twines his fingers with Derek and pulls the man with him to their bedroom.  
  
Derek goes willingly when Stiles urges him to lay on the bed. Stiles places his own body above Derek, leaning his head on Derek’s chest, arms tight around Derek’s waist.  
  
He doesn’t say anything, but Derek can feel the wetness when Stiles burrows his head between the junction of Derek’s neck and shoulder. Something in Derek clenches tight.  
  
He places his hand gently on Stiles back.  
  
"It’s okay. I’m here," Derek whispers. "I’m here. I’ll never leave you."


End file.
